Will You
by Caitlin197
Summary: this is my own story im just writing for enjoyment this is about leddi Luc H Jospeh Milson and Eddi M Sarah Jane Potts
1. Chapter 1

**Will You...!**

**By Caitlin197 **

EDDIE  
It has been a long couple of days here on AAU and I have not seen Luc since the start of this week but when I have done he acted strange and he was not himself like something was up and bothering him and Luc can never live with that. It all started at the start of the week when an old couple go admitted to AAU after a major car crash, Mr and Mrs Johnson they were the sweetest couple I have ever met an treated, they would lay next to each other talking all day long about everything and anything with not a bad word to say!

LUC  
Wow what a week it's been unbelievable to say the least. You see It was Monday and I was planning on taking Eddi out to a romantic meal as a surprise but when that call came in that we had a major car accident that soon got swept away. You see there was this old couple in that had been in the crash together and they had both said the same thing to me "whatever you do don't save me save my partner" that showed me true love they would give anything to save their love ones. It showed me that you should never think of yourself!

Eddie /Luc  
" Eddie I need to talk"  
"what's up Luc" it's strange for him to want to talk to me during working hours  
"look we need to talk about us"  
Eddie had started to look concerned at this point  
"Urm ok what about"  
"I don't want to talk about here and now, can we go out tonight, for a meal, just me and you"  
A smile came to eddies face  
"don't forget someone else to!" she looked down and her bump with loving eyes and back up at Luc  
"ha yes and the baby, looks like it's just me you and the baby!"and puts his on the bump  
"where shall we go" eddi suggest  
"look leave it to me, you're in capable hands" Luc looks back up at Eddi smiles and then walks back away to a patient who started complaining of abdominal pains.

Eddie  
Its unusual for Luc to be wanting to go out for a meal and very unusual for him to open up about things I'm starting to get worried what he wants to talk about, I'm sure it should be ok I can't be too bad considering I'm having OUR baby and I can't get under to much stress either. I told Luc when we went for our scan that I didn't want to know whether its going to be a boy or a girl. I want it to be a surprise like it has been from the start.

Luc  
When I told Eddi that I wanted to speak to her and it was important she looked all concerned and worried I don't know why and why she would think the worse. I also don't think she trust me finding a romantic place for a meal I'm sure she is nervous about me wanting to open up to her as it's rare for me to do so! She shouldn't worry there is no need we are as strong as anything.

I had some spare time from my lunch break after going to book me Eddi and the babies table so I just sat down in silence thinking, thinking about future what's going to happen after this baby my whole life! But after a while I started to think back to the Johnson couple and how happy they were together and that had and 2 kids and got married really young and still learn new things about each other each day. That was then that I finally realised  
" Mr Hemingway get in here know" I heard someone shout from the other side of the room  
"Mr Johnson's Heart is failing we need to get into theatre now!" it was Sasha shouting and telling me to hurry up.  
I ran to Mr Johnson's bed Side and as soon as I knew it I was prepping for theatre, as I left to go to theatre I looked back and saw Mrs Johnson in tears with Eddie by her side comforting her. Eddie looked at me our eyes met for a few seconds and we could both fell the pain Mrs Johnson was feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Will You-chapter 2**

We hadn't been in theatre for that long hour at most but it felt like forever one complication after another at one point I think the whole team just wanted to give up but that wasn't me I never give not on anything so I urged the team on and we got through the hard bit after about 1 hour 30 minutes in theatre Mr Johnson was ready to be closed up. I was a bleed in the abdomen that made him crack something that didn't show up on the scans.  
Eddi  
I was about 2:30 when Luc had got out of theatre and Mrs Johnson had just calmed down I felt so sorry for nearly loosing the man she loves so dear I knew how she felt after Luc did his disappearing act after being offered a permanent contract I was so down after that angry, upset and confused i didn't know why he left not warning just went and left a book but when e did get back he knew he was in for it that's why he played on the safe side an that's when I found out I was pregnant and that was a huge shock itself.  
Luc  
"Nurse McKee can I speak to u in my office please"  
Eddi spun around and started walking towards me "what do u want?" she said quickly like she was in a rush to be somewhere  
"do u have some time to talk to me quickly?"  
"Yeah sure what about"  
"tonight, the plans. What's happening basically!"  
"ahh" Eddi looked relived like a weight was taken of her shoulders.  
"I'll pick you up tonight at 6pm outside your house. Ok?"  
"sure. Where r w..."  
"It's a surprise" I stopped her mid sentence she wasn't going to find out her treat my surprise.  
"Ok then. Anything else?"

"Yes one more thing." I walked over to her lent got her hand placed it on her belly and put my hand on hers and kissed her on her cheek.  
"I love you Eddi and don't you forget that"  
"and I love u Luc and no one and nothing is going to get in the way of that Luc Hemingway"  
I toke my had away smiled at the beautiful woman I love stood in front of me and left the office.  
Eddi  
it was nice in the office with Luc our short little convocation was good I love him after all we have been through together our bond is strong. One thing I don't trust him with the restaurant if I know Luc well we will probably be going to a kebab shop somewhere and eating in his caravan.  
"Nurse McKee can I have some help please" it was Luc shouting from Mrs Johnson's bed this time my good mood suddenly went to an anxious and weary mood what has happened what has she done. I hobbled over as quickly as I could.  
"she fell out if bed and her stitches had come out and she is finding it hard to breath "  
"Right ok I will get on I will redo her Sri he's and take her for a few test"  
"Thanks Eddi" Luc looked up from Mrs Johnson's note smiled and winked at me then walked to Mr Johnson who was just waking up from his op. I walked over to the nurses' station and grabbed the things I need to redo Mrs Johnson's stitches I toke me about 10 minutes to do them and then she was all ready for her test and scans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey please review im always looking forward to seeing what people think and ways to improve :D hope you like it and enjoy xx**

Chapter 3 will you

Luc

It was nearing the end of a very eventful day! Its times like this when you realise that the fate of someone's life can change within seconds and its down to you to try and stop it, like Mr Johnson he was fine on moment and the next he was crashing and heading for theatre. It's like that with love too one false or bad move and it can be all over just like that, in seconds and I hope that never happens with me and Eddi, I love her so much and I couldn't bear it without her.

Every day I come in counter with sick people, people who I get close to, I can relate to and If the worse was to come I would find some way of coping another way around it but if anything happened to Eddi or something to jeopardise our relationship or anything else for that matter I wouldn't be able to cope it would be all over for me and that's how much I love her.

Eddi's shift had finished half an hour ago now, she was probably getting ready for tonight, or I hoped she was, she has been under a lot of stress and has been very tired, so if she is asleep I don't blame her but when I next she her I know all I want to do is just hold her in my arms and never let go. She is so close to giving birth now she harpy gets any sleep, night after night I lay in bed with her cuddle up she will fall asleep and wake up, screaming with terrible nightmares and I'm starting to get scared and worried for her now, I don't think I have slept in my caravan since the night she told me after that I never left her side at night I count bear it if Eddi or the baby got hurt and that's how I have finally made my decision that will change my life and Eddi's forever and that's what tonight is about.

Eddi  
It's been a long couple of weeks it's getting closer and closer to my due date I'm starting to get scared though it's my first time at this and I don't know what to expect but I know Luc will be there he has come this far with me and I'm sure he will cope and I hope just because so time things may get tough he won't leave, he did it once before and I forgave him but next time I won't ad he knows that! It's also getting closer to mine, Luc's and the baby's dinner tonight, I don't know what I'm going to wear ever since the baby bump has come there has been no skinny jeans Or letter jacket, but the converse stay no matter what!

I heard my phone starting to go off, I wondered who it was, I looked and it was Luc probably saying I can't make it, let's make it another time but he will still come around.  
I answered.

Eddi/Luc  
"Hey babe, it's me Luc" he said happily down the phone  
"who else is it going to be, Santa? I do have caller ID, you know Luc"  
"Less of the sarcasm missy that's my job and anyway it was just in case."  
"Haha that's my job! Sure Luc, Sure!" highlighting the ha-ha with sarcasm  
"I mean it!" he said jokingly down the phone  
"Anyway, what do you want?"  
"Can't a man call the woman he loves so much without an excuse?"  
"Well" and that's all I said  
"Eddi!" he said with a hint of laughter  
"what Luc spit it out"  
"I Love You, you do know that don't you?"  
"yes Luc, and I love you two! Now what do you want?"  
"I just to make sure my beautiful girl friend is ok and still up for tonight." he exclaimed with passion.  
"Yeah, why you're not baling on me, are you?"  
"No, No, No, why would you think that?"  
I didn't reply to that and I think he knew what I was thinking.  
"Well I will let by gorgeous girl get ready, and I will be there to pick you up."  
"Where are we going? Kebab shop?"  
"Haha, NO. It's a surprise Eddi and that's final. Anything else? He questioned  
"No Luc,  
"Ok. I love you!"  
" and I love you to Luc, bye, bye see you in a bit."  
"Bye Eddi see you later." one again you could hear the love he was trying to pass on to me.

What is with him? He is acting really strange and it's so unusual for him to act like that, I know he has been opening up to me a lot more and he doesn't care who knows about us but these past few weeks and especially this one he has acted really weirdly towards me and it's paining me not knowing why am what's wrong or not wrong with him. I'm sure something will come out tonight because before when we have arranged to go out he hasn't called checking I was ok he only calls when he is coming, it's really weird!

Luc  
I really hope Eddi is ready for tonight I don't mean being on time I mean ready for what's going to happen it could go both ways with her she could get really angry happy sad I don't know, she is really not predictable and I'm sure she thinks that about me, I'm not the type to give myself away to much and she use to get annoyed at that but I have started opening up to her a lot more In the last couple of months because she has needed it when she does to me, we sit there chatting for ages some nights after work about anything our past childhood work anything and I really enjoy it its time that we can have to ourselves learning new things about each other . It kind of reminds me of Mr an Mrs Johnson thinking about it, sitting there chatting forever learning new things discussing thing and they never stop talking to each other apart from in their sleep and it's so cute.  
I'm starting to get nervous about tonight know after this there is no going back I'm sure I have made the right decision to talk to Eddi about our future tonight I live her and I know tonight I because I love her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Will you**

**Hey thanks for coming and reading my Fanfic I hope you like it please review it the next two chapters maybe a bit slow with not much happening but that's because I'm gearing up for something big once again hope you like and please review it.**

Eddi

It felt like forever after getting dressed I got ready really quickly because I was so anxious, I'm now just sat in my foot room watching TV, with my hand on my bump I felt it kick and as a natural reaction I shouted to Luc to come and feel it move and then I realised it was just me, I thought to myself look at you can't spent 5 minutes without thinking about Luc and then started to giggle to myself, I couldn't believe that over 1 year ago when me and Luc first met we hated each other or so we thought and now we are madly in love with a child coming, in less than a week. Without realising, Luc was stood behind me, just looking at me and smiling I only notices because I was wondering where he was and what he was doing. I forgot that I gave him a key and he could just come in

"Ah Mr Hemingway, there you are I was wondering where you got to!" I said trying to stand up with the biggest bump ever.

"I'm right here Miss McKee, where I should be, with you!" he said with a little smirk

He quickly ran over to my side and gave me his hand to help me up, as soon as I was up I was facing in he just stood there looking down at me,

"What you looking at?" I said with sarcasm it was a rhetorical question but I knew I would get the answer.

"What does it look like!" replying with as much sarcasm I gave him "My beautiful girlfriend!"

I just smiled at him he knew what I was thinking it didn't need words,

I just look down at the floor and before i knew it Luc's hand came up to my face and leading me to look at him and before i knew it his lips was pressed against mine and then he put his arms around me, cuddling me, he knows that this is when i feel my safest with his muscular arms raped around me he's like a big protective teddy bear, he doesn't know I think that though if he did it would wreak his 'street cred', I started giggling to myself thinking of Luc being a giant teddy bear.

"WHAT! What's wrong" he exclaimed with worry

"Haha, nothing Luc, honestly it doesn't matter, anyway shouldn't we be going now?

"Only if you are sure! And yes we should! My lady" holding out his arm.

"Why thank-you, kind Sir!" I reply looking into his eyes,

We walk out of my flat giggling and smiling.

"Eddi?" Luc questioned

"Luc!"

"You do know that you look amazing tonight don't you? I mean I have never seen up in a dress and i love it, I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you and you should know that!

I just blushed I didn't know what to say really I just blurted out "Thank you Luc, and your looking extremely hansom tonight like ever before."

Luc

As we neared closer and closer to the restaurant I got more and more nervous because I knew what was going to happen but I just didn't know how I would say it. I had it in my mind all day but now as I'm this close I'm so nervous I have never had to do this before in my life and it could end up in so many ways!

"So where are we going then?"

There were about 3 restaurants in our sight,

"That one!" Luc pointed to the Middle restaurant

Eddi gasped at the restaurant I was taking her to

"But...Luc...its s..."

I cut her off mid sentence "its my treat for you, my beautiful, amazing girlfriend, I don't care of the price this is our night and I'm treating you, anyway you need it with the baby coming soon we won't get many."

"But Luc I don't..."

"Yes you do and don't say anything different" I cut her off mid sentence again.

We got to the restaurant door and i opened the door for her.

"Like a true gentleman Luc" Eddi said looking up at me and smirking

"Will it's not like I take you out many places we are always working, so I'm taking advantage that I can!"

We walk over to the desk

"Mr Hemingway, table for 2."

"Ah Mr Hemingway, Please, come this way." The man walked us over to the table and gave us up menus

"Thank you" I said

"DA SPAGO then!" Eddi said smirking

"Haha yes Eddi DA SPAGO"

"Right then what are we having then?"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Paste your document here...Heyy! I'm really really really sorry I haven't updated this in ages I have had so much on and laptop went weird Also I had the problem of 'back to school' so I have loads of homework :/ I promise I will get the next part up within a week or a bit but not as long a this chapter sorry again please read an rate and sorry for any spelling or gramma mistakes like I said laptop messed up so I have had to do this by my iPod! Hope you like it R+Rxxx**

**Eddi**

I was shocked at Luc's choice of restaurant I wasn't expecting it at all I didn't think he was the type to be sooo romantic, but I guess that's one thing I love about him he is full of surprises!

"hmm" looking up and down the menu I couldn't decide it all looks so nice!

"I'm going to have the Antipasti all'Italiana" luc said just peeking over the menu "what about you?"

"urm I think I will have...Rotolini di Zucchini, or how ever you say it"

"ok then, what about drink?"

"just a coke please you?"

"Yeah I will have a coke too please " luc said smiling

we just sat there, waiting for our drinks to arrive, in silence just looking into each others eyes, we didn't need to say anything we just new we didn't feel awkward it was just right how things should be! But Luc there was something different today he was nervous something was up!

"are you ok Luc?" Eddi said expressing her worry in her voice

"wha..? Urmm yeah sorry!" he said clearing his throat "in my own world looking into toe beautiful eyes" with a little smirk on his face

"shut up you!" Eddi giggled punching Luc lightly on the arm

"aww that hurt nurse McKee kiss it better" Luc winged with those puppy dog eyes and holding out his arm

"aww come here my little Mr Hemingway" emphasising the sarcasm

"fine then don't!" moped Luc crossing his arms and pouting his mouth

"haha, I told you to cone here didn't I" and with that Eddi lent over the little table and planted a kiss on Luc's lips.

Luc just sat there with a smile from ear to ear like he was 5 again!

"big kid!"

"Oi, you! Speaking of kids I was thinking what should we Call little Jr here? We have not talked about it and with it being only one week I was think it would be a good time to come up with some!" He said with a innocent look on his face

"yeah I was thinking the same what do you think Luc?"

"I'm not sure! What do you think Eddi ?" making a point of saying Eddi!

"not sure let's think! Boy name first!"

We both sat there in science thinking, thinking hard we both sat looking down making sure we didn't get distracted.

"NOAH!" we both looked up at on another and laughed saying exactly the same thing at the same time was a shock but a good and surprising one, I guess one more thing we have in common the shining to the name Noah!

"well considering we both said it at exactly the same time I'm guessing little Noah for a boy"

"yeah I like that name something, I don't know just right" Eddi smiled

"what about a girl then" I was shocked at Luc's forwardness but I liked it I thought to myself I think he Is ready, ready to be a dad.

"What about haven"

"I like that but I also like Payton do you like it Luc?"

Luc smiled "what about Payton haven or Haven Payton?"

"Do you know what Mr Hemingway Haven Payton has a nice ring to it to you think"

"hmm, yeah I like" Luc said smiling.

And with that Luc picked up Eddi hand and pressed his lips up against her knuckles and smiled " I love you Eddi McKee"

"I love you too Luc Hemingway" Eddi said looking lovingly onto Luc's eyes "now could you be as kind as to give my hand back please and I think our food had arrived

Luc  
We sat there just talking in general about nothing particular but I liked it just having a nice catch up with just the two of us no work know one being noise just me and Eddi oo and the little one!

"mmm well that was really lovely thanks Luc I really appreciate it" Eddi said wiping her mouth "But please excuse me drank a bit to much coke hehe"

"Take as long as you like my dear" Luc said smiling and winking

I just sat there waiting felling a bit anxious and playing with something in my pocket, I ordered another 2 cokes and sat in silence but with a smile on my face not letting any emotions show through but before I knew it Eddi had returned and sat in her seat opposite me

"I've ordered another drink just to let you know"

"thanks Luc" Eddi smiled

I was sat playing with a couple of tooth pics that where on the table I was feeling nervous and that had taken my mind of things until one fell on the floor this was my chance it had fallen just in front of Eddi's foot to the left!

I pretended that I had an itch on my leg where my pocket was so I reached in my pocket and then clenched my fist with the other hand I lead it down next to Eddi's foot and then the rest of my body followed with my left knee on the floor and the other on a 90 degrease angle it looked as though I was getting the pic so it didn't look unusual!

I cleared my throat! "Eddi?"

I looked up to find Eddi standing "OH MY GOD! Eddi!"

**hope you like like i said sorry for the spelling not the greatest and for any gramma mistakes i will update soon please R+RXX**  
****


End file.
